Growing Up
by StevenUFandroid
Summary: When Greg has a heart attack, Steven finally learns what it means to be a Crystal Gem.


**Hey guys! I'm starting another fic. Hopefully you'll like it as much as you do my other stories. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

A town on the edge of the beach is bathed in sunlight as the sun rises. The residents begin their usual chatter as they wake up and head off to work.

Morning.

A new beginning.

A large man sleeps peacefully on a bed, nuzzled up to a bright pink lion.

His eyes open as he slowly wakes up. He stands up and stretches, trying to adjust to the light.

He has dark, curly hair, and he's wearing a red shirt with a yellow star in the center.

His name is Steven Universe.

Steven turns around and smiles at the snoozing Lion before continuing downstairs to the kitchen.

He grabs a box of cereal from a cabinet and pours it into a light blue plastic bowl.

Amethyst walks in through the temple door, yawning and stretching.

"Oh hey Steven! Happy birthday!" Amethyst cheers.

Steven gasps, smiling. "I totally forgot! Thanks Amethyst!" he says, finishing breakfast.

Pearl and Garnet walk through the door next.

Pearl takes Steven aside and starts talking to him.

"Steven, this is a very special birthday," she says. Steven's expression changes from happy to confused. "Huh? Why?" "Because 30 years is the time when Gems stop aging physically," the white gem explains. "But... I'm not a gem. What will happen to me?" Steven asks. "That's the point. We don't know. That's why this is so special. We need to see if you'll age or not."

Pearl lets Steven go, and the two walk over to the table. Garnet and Amethyst have brought out a variety of cake baking necessities, and Steven smiles. "Woohoo! Cake! That sure hasn't changed," He says, licking his lips.

Suddenly, his phone rings, and he pulls it out of his pocket. He opens it, smiling.

"Hey Dad!" He says cheerfully. A voice on the other end greets him. "Hey Stew-ball! How about you come over to the car wash! We can play a song or something for your birthday!" Greg says.

Steven looks back at the gems and the cake supplies. "I... I don't know, dad. The gems have got everything set up for me over here." He says nervously. "Come on! You're old man's not getting any younger, you know," He chuckles. "Besides, I thought this would be fun for some father-son bonding. It's not every day your kid turns 30."

Steven turns around again, and the gems nod. "They said I can go!" He cheers.

He runs out of the temple, laughing and carrying his guitar.

Finally, he reaches the carwash. Greg is already there, and he's set up multiple speakers. But he's changed.

He is now slightly hunched over, and his once smooth face is now lined with wrinkles. His beard has thinned and turned gray, and he walks with a slight limp. Nonetheless, his attitude hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey Steven!" He calls. "Get up here and play a song with your dad!"

Steven eagerly climbs into the van, and starts tuning his guitar.

"Alright... are we ready?" Greg asks, smiling.

He brings his arm back and strums a single note on his own guitar. The noise reverberates throughout the building, and the spearkers amplify it by more than tenfold.

Suddenly, Greg screams and clutches his chest, falling to his knees. Steven immediately throws down his guitar and rushes to his father's side.

"Steven..." Greg manages to rasp. "Call an ambulance." He starts gasping for breath and slumps over, unconscious.

Steven fumbles for his phone, and quickly dials 911.

The moments of waiting are horrendous. It's only a few seconds, but it feels like hours.

Finally, an operator picks up. "911. What's your emergency?"

"My...my dad. He just collapsed! I think he's really hurt," Steven stutters. He gives his name and adress to the operator. "Please stay where you are. An ambulance will be with you in a few minutes," The operator says.

Steven sits with his unconscious father. How could he have let this happen? Weren't people supposed to care for their dads?

Finally, an ambulance arrives, and two paramedics climb out the back, carrying a stretcher.

The driver comes out shortly after, and walks up to Steven.

"What's your name, son?" He asks, looking around. He's obviously been doing this for years.

"S...Steven Universe," Steven manages to reply, holding back tears.

The driver steps forward. "Listen, Steven... you're a real hero."

Steven can only watch as the two paramedics load his father into the ambulance. The noises and lights of the vehicle fade as it drives away, leaving him alone with the guitars.


End file.
